The Total Drama Awards
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: What would happen if Total Drama had an awards show? From best to worst,See the reactions of the contestants when they find out what the fans really think of them...Imagine if this is the last time the cast met...Watch as Heather tells Mike and Zoey what she really thinks of them..Courtney is still angry at Gwen,Duncan and Harold...And Noah finds out he is liked by the fans a lot..


*Lights Shine Brightly,Every Single Contestant to Every Be on the Show is Seen,Along with Chris in their Normal Clothes and The Fans Scream Wildly*

Chris:Welcome To...The Total Drama Awards! *The Fans Quiet Down* As You All Know the Fifth Season Has Ended...So We're Going to Be Naming the Best of the Best In Some Categories!

Heather:I'm Glad This Show Is Ending!Waste of My Time...

Chris:You Never Would've Won a Million Dollars And Beat Alejandro!

Heather:True,But Whatever.

Blaineley:How Come I've Been Seen the Least of this Show?!

Sierra:Actually Staci Has Been Seen Less than You But.. Yeah,Kinda...CODY HATER! *Eva and Jo Hold Her Back*

Chris:Now Lets Start...First Up the _Worst Minor Injury._

Eva:Its the Jump Suit Guy,Who Else?

Tyler:Hey Uh...What About Harold?!

Harold:I Was Never REALLY Hurt.

Chris:The Nominees are...

*A T.V Shows the Videos* Alejandro for Getting Punched By Owen In The Am-AH-Zon Race

Alejandro:You're Really Lucky I Healed...

Owen:*Laughs* Thanks Al!

*Alejandro Cringes as Courtney,Heather,Bridgette,Jo and Sierra Smirk*

Beth:*Coughs* Anne Maria Can You Please Stop *Cough* That?

Anne Maria:Honey,I Feel Bad You Don't Have Hair Spray Like Mine! *Continues Spraying as LeShawna Throws It Into the Audience and Anne Maria Runs After It*

Audience Member #1:Ha!A Custom Anne Maria Hair Spray!Its All Mine!

Audience Member #6:No Way!Give That to Me!

Audience Member #3:MINE!

Anne Maria:Outta' the Way! *Trips and Falls Into the Audience*

Chris:ANYWAYS,Blaineley For Getting Mauled by a Snake!

Blaineley:*Protests* But We Killed that Thing!

Chris:No We Didn't...In Fact...*A Purple Snake Pounces Onto Blaineley as She Screams and Runs Away*

Izzy:Ooh Snakey! *Runs Off*

Chris:Cody for Getting Swallowed By A Shark!

*Cody is Passed Out While Sierra Shows Everyone a Shark Skin as They Gasp and Scoot Away From Sierra*

LeShawna:YOU Got Some Serious Issues,Girl!

Chris:Izzy for Being Beaten By Mal'!

Mike:Wherever She Is I Hope She Forgave Me...

Zoey:I'm Sure She Did.

Courtney:I Hope She Didn't!Its You're Fault I Was Eliminated!

Mike:This Again...

Gwen:Don't Worry...She Does that to EVERYBODY.

Courtney:No I Do Not!

Lindsay:I Think You Did,Carly...To Me At Least!

Courtney:Noone Asked You!

Staci:My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather Twice Removed Invented that Everyone Just Used their Real Names,Yeah.

Sadie:Oh My Gosh! Like Staci,You're Family Is Like So Big and So Great!

Staci:I Know Right?

Katie:*Gasp* I Thought that Too!

*Katie,Sadie and Staci all Squeal*

Chris:Enough with that!Noah for Getting Electrocuted with Aliens!

Noah:I Think We All Know Those Were Just Robots.

Ezekiel:I Didn't,Eh!

Lindsay:Me Neither!

Chris:Trent for getting Hit on the Head by Owen with A Box of Oranges!

Trent:*Sigh*

Owen:Sorry!

Trent:Its Fine.

Chris:Tyler for All the Injuries he Recieved in ''The EX Files!''

Tyler:*Shudders* Well At Least I'm With Lindsay Now!

Lindsay:Who's Lindsay?

Tyler:You!

Lindsay:ME!?Oh Wow!I Have a Great Name!

Duncan:*Yawns and Walks Away*

DJ:Where Are You Going?

Duncan:Gonna' Pick A Fight with one of the Audience Members.

DJ:But You'll Hurt Somebody!

*Duncan is Already Gone as DJ Runs After Him*

Chris:And Harold for His Split in ''Not So Happy Campers Part 1!''

Harold:*Shows off his Muscles* I Only Screamed Because that was a Delicate Part of Me..

Justin:*Looks at Himself in the Mirror* You're Telling Me!I Hope I Don't Get Cheated Out of a Modeling Contract!

*B Shrugs*

Chris:The Winner Is...*Cricket* Drum Roll Please *Brick Starts Tapping His Shoes*...HAROLD! *Throws At Award at Harold which Hits him In the Head*

Jo:Its Ironic..Because of How Much of a String Bean He Is.

Cameron:Didn't You Call Me that in Season 4?

Jo:Does it Really Matter?

Cameron:*Whimpers* No..

Lightning:How Come the Lightning Didn't Win?!

Geoff:Dude...You Want to Be Injured?

Lightning:If it helps the Lightning Win Yeah!

*Geoff Starts Thinking About That...But Ends Up With Thinking about Pizza and Gets Slapped By Bridgette*

Bridgette:Do You REALLY Like Pizza THAT Much?

Geoff:I Love Pizza as Much as You Love Animals,Babe.

Dawn:A Fellow Animal Lover?How Nice

Bridgette:So I Heard You Can Talk to Animals.

Dawn:Oh Sure..*Calls a Bunny*

Bridgette:Great! *Dawn Goes Back to Meditating* Wow...Shes Good...

Scott:She Is...I Mean Uh Sure SHE Is!Thats What I Meant!

Courtney:*Slaps Scott* Stop Thinking About Other Girls!

Scott:You're the Only Guy-I Mean Girl I'll Think About!

Sam:I'm Glad I Already Have a Girl...

Courtney:Who,I Might Remind You,Isn't Here...

Sam:I Wonder Why..

*A Limo Pulls Up Releasing Dakota*

Dakota:I'm Sorry to Keep All You Fans Waiting!Traffic is Horrible These Days!Am I Right?Or Am I RIGHT? *Winks at the Camera*

Chris: *Glares at Dakota* Just Sit Down and Stop Wasting Time...Anyways,We Also Had The Fan Vote For Their Favorite Character In All...All Of You Got At Least One Vote.

Heather: I Think We All Know Who Is Winning This One...The Winner Is Obviously Me.

*Anne Maria Has Returned.*

Anne Maria: Woah Woah,Stop Right There Sista'! What Makes You So Sure That Everyone Voted Fa' You?

Heather: Everybody Loves How Much Of A Villian I Am.

Katie: Oh My Gosh,Sadie,Like,You Should Totally Win!

Sadie: No Way Katie! You Deserve to Win More!

Eva: NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOING TO WIN! GOT IT?!

*Katie and Sadie Become Quiet.*

Cameron: According To My Calculations..None Of The Villians Except For Alejandro Have Even the Slightest Chance Of Winning.

*Heather Snorts,Justin Sighs,Scott And Mike Shrug.*

Courtney: Why Wouldn't People Like Me!?

Ezekiel: Probably Because You're Really Bossy,Eh!

Courtney: Why You Little...*DJ And Geoff Hold Her Back.*

Chris: And The Winner Is...Noah! The Only Contestant Other Than Lindsay Who Is Not Hated By A Single Viewer!

Noah: I Can't Believe I Won...

Cody: Technically,You Don't Have to Be Sarcastic You Know..You Did Win The Prize.

*Noah Raises His Eye At Cody.*

Chris: And Now Next Up...We Have Everyone's Least Favorite Contestant! This Was Narrowed Down To The Bottom Five Contestants Who Are All Equally Hated...Mildred *Blaineley Glares at Chris*,Staci *Staci Frowns*,B *B Sighs As Dawn Comforts Him*,Ezekiel And Duncan!..And The Winner Is Ezekiel For His Mutation!

Duncan: Can't Blame 'Em For Hating Me..I Turned So Nice And Out Of Character!

Ezekiel: But I Really Wanted to Win The Show,Eh! I Didn't Know I Would Get Turned Into A Monster!

Blaineley: The Fans Have No Taste! *The Fans "Boo" At Blaineley As She Glares at Them.*

Chris: Next Up We Have The Worst Total Drama Season!..This Was Most Probably the Easiest Win...The Worst Season Is All Stars!

Lightning: What? But Sha-Lightning Was In That Season!

Beth: I Am So Glad I Wasn't In It..

Gwen: What Exactly Did People Hate About that Season?

Chris: You...Courtney...Duncan...And Mostly Mike And Zoey! Who Made For The Most Boring Finale Ever!

Zoey: But It Wasn't Boring!

Heather: Did You Even See Mine And Alejandro's Finale?

Zoey: Yeah But-

Heather: No Buts.

Chris: And Then We Have Everyone's Favorite Season! This Was A Huge Battle But In The End...Everyone's Favorite Season Is Total Drama Island!

Geoff: Everyone Likes the Original Show,Dude.

Cody: And What Did They Like Best About That Season?

Chris: How Slow-Paced It Was And Because Most of You Like Owen,Gwen,Geoff,LeShawna,Duncan,DJ,Courtney And Beth Were Still Sane At that Time.

Gwen: Well..It Is True.

Courtney: But I'm Still Sane! It Was Duncan's Fault For What Happened To Me!

Duncan: Do I Have To Be Blamed On Everything,Princess?

*Courtney Slaps Duncan.*

Duncan: Geez.

Staci: My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather Invented Slapping! Before That Everyone Just Hit Each Other With Their Feet! Yeah. *Eva Knocks Staci Out.*

Chris: And Then We Have Everyone's Favorite Episode! The Top Five Contenders Are...A Mine Is A Terrible Thing to Waste For How Hilarious The Episode Was,Zeek' And Ye' Shall Find For Reasons I Do Not Want To Reveal,I Triple Dog Dare You For Heather's...Moment *Heather Glares at Chris As Everyone Snickers*,And Thats Off the Chain For When Lindsay Blew At Heather! And Of Course Due To Lindsay's Moment That Episode Wins!

*Lindsay Stands Up And Begins Clapping.*

Lindsay: Telling Holly Off Was The Best Moment Of My Life!

*LeShawna Pats Lindsay On The Back.*

LeShawna: You Did Good Girl...I Can't Believe I Missed It. *LeShawna Glares at Izzy As Izzy Laughs.*

Izzy: Izzy Just Wanted to Take LeShawna For A Ride!

Chris: And Now Its Time For Everyone's Least Favorite Episode..The Bottom Five Are Sundae Muddy Sundae For Courtney, 3:10 To Crazy Town For Trent and Gwen,Chef Shank Redemption For Trent and Gwen,The Final Wreckening For Mike and Zoey And All The Aftermaths For Geoff and Bridgette!...And The Aftermaths Win!

Geoff: *Frowns* But We Just Like Making Out,Dude!

Heather: Well Maybe Not Everyone Wants to See You Two Make Out!

*Bridgette Glares at Heather.*

Jo: Come On McClean! Hurry Up With This Already!

Chris: I'm Doing It As Fast As I Can! *Chris Glares at Jo* Next Up We Have The Worst Canon Couple! The Bottom Five Contenders Are LeShawna and Harold,Geoff and Bridgette,Sam and Dakota,Mike and Zoey and Scott and Courtney! Obviously Mike And Zoey Win!

Mike: But We're Really Not That Boring...

Heather: Name One Exciting Thing You Did In Your Relationship.

*Mike Becomes Quiet as Heather Smirks.*

Harold: I Will Win Back My Fair LeShawna's Love Someday!

LeShawna: Yeah...Over My Dead Body!

Chef Hatchet: Damn Kids..Have No Respect For True Love These Days...

Dakota: Why Are Me And Sam There?

Sierra: Because The Fans Hated When You Mutated.

Dakota: Oh...*Dakota and Sam Go Back To Making Out.*

Courtney: Dating Scott Was The Worst Mistake Of My Life!

Scott: Hey! I'm Not That Bad!

Courtney: You Vomited In My Mouth Because You Were Scared Of Me Shouting At You On Your First Date When We Were Kissing! **[1]**

Scott: Yeah...But...Uh...

Chris: And Now We Have Favorite Canon Couple! The Top Five Contenders Are Duncan and Courtney,Gwen and Trent,Lindsay And Tyler,Izzy And Owen And Duncan and Gwen! And The Winners Are Lindsay and Tyler!

Tyler: Yeah! We're Awesome! *Lindsay and Tyler Begin Making Out.*

Zoey: Is There Some Favoritism Towards the Original Cast Or Something?

Heather: No,All Of You Were So Boring! Even Justin Was Better!

Justin: Well I Will Admit I Didn't Do As Good As I Thought I Would While Being An Antoganist...

Cody: I'm Lucky I'm Still Single. *Cody Grins As Some Of The Other Girls Roll Their Eyes And Sierra Hugs Cody Tightly*

Trent: Well..I Guess We Did Have the Most Development Out Of Any Couple.

Gwen: Yeah.

Trent: We're Still Friends Right?

Gwen: Totally...I'm Just Better Off Single After Duncan.

Trent: I Get You.

Izzy: Hey Big O' You Wanna' Get Back Together?

Owen: Sure!

*Owen and Izzy Begin Making Out As Geoff,DJ,Duncan and Cody Give Owen A Thumbs Up.*

Chris: And Now We Have Favorite Fanon Couple!

Alejandro: Wait..You Mean the Fans Actually Hook Us Up?

Chris: Yeah! Its So Awesome! The Top Five Contenders Are Cody and Sierra,Noah and Gwen,Noah and Courtney,Brick And Jo And Cody And Bridgette!

Cody: Yeah! I Get Shipped With Bridgette! *Cody Bounces His Eyebrows As Bridgette Looks In Disgust*

Sierra: Don't Worry Codykins! I Love You!

Cody: Right...*Sierra Hugs Cody.*

Jo: Why Would Anyone Ship Me With Jock Strap Over Here!?

Dawn: Its Because You Have Feelings For Him,Its All Over Your Aura,Jo.

*B Nods In Agreement.*

Cameron: Technically,You Do Have Feelings For Him.

Jo: Shut It Crazy Witch Girl And Bubble Boy! I Do Not Like Sir Wets-A-Lot! *Brick Frowns* Hes Just Not My Kind!

Gwen: Well...Noah Isn't That Bad.

Courtney: But He Is Annoying And So I Could Never Hook Up With Him. **[2]**

Noah: I Got Rejected By Another Girl...How Surprising.

Chris: And Now We Have Worst Fanon Couple! We Have...Anne Maria And Lightning,Harold and Beth,Cameron and Staci,DJ And Eva and Justin and Heather!

Heather: Never Pair Me Up With That Loser.

Justin: Hey I'm Not That Bad!

Harold: Beth Is Really Bad At Kissing,GOSH!

*Beth Glares at Harold*

Beth: Well You're Not So Good Yourself!

Cameron: Why Would I Be With Staci?

DJ: Eva Scares Me,Man!

Chris: And The Winner Is...Justin and Heather!

Heather: I Knew The Fans Wouldn't Be Stupid Enough To Ship Me With Him.

Chris: And Now We Have The Best Major Injury! We Have Scott and Alejandro In Robots,Cameron Getting Crushing By Rocks-

Gwen: You're Disgusting.

Chris: I Know! Cody Getting Mauled By A Bear And Tyler Getting Mauled By An Alien! And The Winner Is Alejandro! Seriously,People Actually Thought You Died,Dude.

Alejandro: And They Were Okay With That!?

Chris: And Worst Major and Minor Injuries Have No Competition...Staci's Baldness And Dakota's Mutation Help Them Win!

Dakota: Well Maybe If The Fans Were In My Position They Would've Thought Differently.

Staci: Aw...That is So Unfair! My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Grandmother twice removed invented that everyone won.

Sadie: That must have been a really happy place!

Katie: It totally would have been!

Staci: Yeah it was! Sadness hadn't been invented till then!

Chris: And then we have Mike's best personality! It was mostly Manitoba Smith VS. Svetlana..And Due to sympathy of a girl being in a boys body and due to being hilarious Svetlana Wins! **[3]****  
**

Svetlana: Zank You Girls!

Chris: And Then Mike's Worst Personality! Mal' Automatically Wins Due To Being A Horrible Villian!

Mike: Well...I'm Glad Hes Gone.

Zoey: I Am Too!

Duncan: So The Guy Was Strong and Threatening...He Still Wasn't Evil.

Beth: But He Tried to Kill Some Of The Contestants!

Cameron: Actually..Chris Just Edited That Into the Show!

Chris: No I Didn't! Anyways,The Next one is Everyone's favorite moment in the show! The contenders are Gwen,Heather and Courtney trying to steal the tape in Newf Kids on the Rock,Alejandro hypnotizing Owen in The EX-Files-

Owen: You Did That? *Alejandro and Duncan High Five.*

Chris: Lindsay And Beth Standing Up To Heather And Beth Controlling Courtney!...And Lindsay Dissing Heather Automatically Wins!

Heather: I Don't Get What Was So Good About That Moment..LeShawna Dissed the Whole Cast In The Second Season.

LeShawna: Lets Not Bring That Up,Girl!

Chris: And Now We Have Everyone's Least Favorite Moment On The Show..We Have Mike and Zoey Kissing,Gwen and Courtney Constantly Fighting,Duncan Cheating On Courtney With Gwen,Harold Eliminated Courtney-*Courtney Glares at Harold*

Harold: I Did It To Get Revenge On Duncan,GOSH!

Chris: And Mike And Zoey Automatically Win!

*Mike and Zoey Frown.*

Chris: And With That We End Our Total Drama Awards! What'll Happen Next Time-

Chef Hatchet: There Won't Be A Next Time Fool.

Chris: Oh Yeah...Well Then Viewers...Say Good Bye To-

The Whole Cast Minus Jo,Heather,Alejandro,Duncan,Courtney,Eva and Noah: Total Drama!

Dakota: Bye!

*The Whole Cast Continues To Run To The Limousine As The Fans Start Chasing Them.*

**-End-**

**Author's Note:- So This Just Came As A Random Idea To Me That If Total Drama Ended What Would Happen As the Aftermath..It was Either This or the Reunion.I Started Writing This In 2013 And Decided to Finally Complete The First Few Hundred Words Might Not Have As Good Content As The Rest Of The Story.I Did A little searching to see who would be a contender for each award.~Signing Out mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632**

**[1]-This is a reference to 6teen where The character Jude vomited in his girlfriend's mouth on his first date being his first time kissing a girl.**

**[2]-Sadly,Its Much As I Love Noah/Courtney Some Couples like that and Noah/Dawn Among others can never work out in canon due to their personalities clashing...Unlike Duncan and Courtney.**

**[3]-Check out the story Svetlana's Wish By supermariogirl for more detail on how hard it is for Svetlana if you think about it.**

**I Would list the awards but you would probably know them if you read the story :P.**


End file.
